Obsidia, the Lava Lobber
Obsidia, the Lava Lobber is a Plasma Tempest from Cryos. She throws blobs of lava that persist as small pools of burning magma. Weapons Her Default Weapon is the Magma Staff. Base Stats Lore Obsidia is what you would call a "hardcore fungirl", always going around and doing amusing things. When she is exhaused, she usually bathes in a private lava pool. She would be very ticked if someone saw her in the pool. Fortunately, she was never discovered. One day, someone does invade her private pool, just as she was about to prepare to bathe in it! It was Pyrton. Of all the people to invade her privacy, it was Ptyron. Ptyron warned her that the Darkspore have returned, and a single mutant can kill her if it sees her in the pool. Obsidia realized this, and told Ptyron how she can fight back. So Ptyron gave her a small vial of Stabilized E-DNA for her to drink. SO Obsidia drank the vial, and the power to protect herself has been unleashed! Now not only can she stay safe, she can also join in on the fight to End the Darkspore for good! Appearance Obsidia resembles a reptilian humanoid. Her colors are the ususal plasma colors. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Obsidia Alpha. Basic Attack: Lava Lob Range: 16 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Obsidia launches a blob of searing magma that deals energy damage. The inpact also creates a pool of lava that lasts 6 seconds, burning any enemy that steps on it. Unique Ability: Magma Spin Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Obsidia spins her body, generating a large disk of magma that settles into a 12 meter wide pool that lasts for 15 seconds. Squad Ability: Magma Storm Range: N/A Cooldown: 45 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 29 The user summons a storm of magma blobs. They will damage anything they hit, and leave pools that last 6 seconds. The storm lasts 30 seconds. Modifiers *'Obsidia's Magma Storm: Doubles duration and cooldown.' (Nikkola's Affix) *'Obsidia's Magma Storm: Increases damage, but increases power cost.' (Sikelenda's Affix) Passive Ability: Hot Feet Obsidia leaves a trail of lava from her feet which damages enemies. The trail is 5 seconds long. Overdrive The trail is 10 seconds long. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Obsidian Shell Range: Self Cooldown: 13 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 21 Obsidia raises a shield made of obsidian. It lasts for 10 seconds, and she cannot move while it is active. Obsidia can still attack, though. Beta - Webbed Lightning Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 13 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1 second) Power Cost: 18 After concentrating for '''1' second, 12 streams of lightning burst out in all directions, dealing energy damage to enemies and shocking them for 3 seconds.'' Gamma - Flame Surge Range: 16 meters Cooldown: 13 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Launches a wave of flames that starts out narrow but spreads to '''16'm wide, dealing energy damage to each enemy it touches.'' Delta - Electron Sphere Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 Launches a sphere of heated plasma that zaps nearby enemies with lightning and deals energy damage. If the sphere hits a target, it will explode, dealing energy damage to all enemies within '''4'm.'' Gallery CRE Obsidia, The Lava Lobber-0f0e2176 ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE Obsidia, The Lava Lobber-0f0e2177 ful.png|Beta Variant CRE Obsidia, The Lava Lobber-0f0e2178 ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Obsidia, The Lava Lobber-0f0e2179_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Obsidia is like a female Tempest version of Blitz. Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Plasma Category:Cryos Category:Tempests